iBabies
by Mistress of the Strange
Summary: Sam y Freddie tendran que aprender a vivir soportarse el uno al otro y cuidar a 2 bebes por un largoo mes  pero¿Prodran hacerlo sin intentar matarse el uno al otro?
1. iBabies

**Sam Pov.**

Genial, otro día de escuela, otro año para ser más exactos el verano se había terminado y por desgracia eso significaba que debíamos volver a la escuela.

No me llevaría mi mamá obviamente, en realidad mientras menos me acercara a mi mamá mejor.

Camine sin prisas hacia la escuela donde me encontré a Carly…

-Hola Carly…!-Dije-¿Ya te tienes nuestro nuevo horario?

-Si, pero no tenemos ninguna clase juntas-Dijo triste.

-Hay que mal-En realidad no me importaba mucho por que de todas formas n iba a asistir a muchas de esas clases.

-Hola chicas como les ha ido-Dijo Freddie caminando hacia nosotras, la verdad no es que odiara a Freddie solo me divertía molestarlo.

-Bueno pues no muy bien en realidad, Sam y yo no tenemos ninguna clase juntas-Vaya esta chica nunca lo superaría.

-Ohhh eso no es tan malo de todas formas veras a Sam diario en tu casa. A ver déjenme ver sus horarios-Dijo el mientras nosotras se los dábamos. De pronto palideció- Bueno pues yo no tengo ninguna clase contigo Carly.

-¿Y conmigo?-Dije hablando por primera vez en todo el rato

-Bueno…-Dijo nervioso-Creo que todas nuestras clases coinciden…

-¡¿Qué?-Dijo Carly enojadísima-Freddie puedes cambiarme tu horario poorfaaaavor…

-Bueno puuuess-Dio algo nervioso-Es que en realidad me gustan todas las clases y la verdad creo que debe de haber una razón por la que nuestro horario sea igual…

-Creo que Freddie tiene razón Carly-Dije sorprendiéndome a mi misma-Esto no es normal debe de haber algo oculto aquí.

-Si es cierto bueno ya me lo contaran-Dijo y se veía que seguía muuuuy enojada-Adiós.

Vimos a Carly partir a su clase hasta que Freddie dijo:

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, ¿No?-Dijo tímidamente.

-Si claro ¿que tenemos?

MM. Biología al parecer.

-Okey-Dije.

Llegamos al aula donde comprobamos que absolutamente todos tenían exactamente el mismo horario que nosotros, tratamos de descubrir por que hasta que llego el profesor, cargado con una gran caja cerrada.

-Buenos días alumnos, se que talvez se abran dado cuenta que todos sus horarios son iguales y la respuesta es simple-Dijop sacando algo de la caja y mostrandonolo-BEBES

-Si.. Por dos meses cada pareja cuidara a uno de estos muñecos como si fuera su hijo-dijo mientras todos le mirábamos atontados-No se preocupen por las parejas eso lo hare yo..

Nadie había sido capaz de hablar asi que el profesor dijo:

-Muy bien la primera pareja serán Jack y Victoria-Dijo señalando a una niña castaña y a un niño de lentes que se sentaban juntos pasaron temerosos al frente y el profesor les dijo:

-Muy bien ahora señorita sace un pequeño papelito de este dombrero que determinara el sexo de su bebe-Victoria saco temerosa el papel y su rostro se ilumino en una sonrisa cuabdo dijo:

-Niña…

-Muy bien como se habran dado cuenta tienen otra clase después de receso en esa clase les entregare a los bebes y ustedes me diran el nombre que han decidido.

El profesor siguió asignando parejas hasta que solo quedábamos cuatro personas Una chica y un chico a los que no conocía yo.. y Freddie

-Muy bien ahora Samantha puckett y…-dijo mirando su lista-Fredward Benson

Geeeniiial….(Nóteseme el sarcasmo)

Freddie y yo nos paramos y yo saque temerosa un papel de el sombrero pero me extrañe por lo que decía…

-Mmm ¿que significa el dos?-Dije nerviosamente-

-Jajaja-dijo el profesor- Eso significa señorita Puckett que será la feliz madre de un par de gemelos. Ahora señor benson saque dos papelitos para determinar los sexos de sus gemelitos.

No entendía por que todo esto me estaba pasando precisamente a mi..

-Un niño y una niña- Dijo Freddie mostrando los dos papelitos.

L a ultima pareja pareja paso, la campana sono y Freddie y yo nos dirijimos a la siguiente clase y a la siguiente sin mencionar nada de nuestros bebes. Hasta la hora del reseso en la que Carly no se digno a aparecer.

-Mmmm… Sam ¿Cómo te gustaría llamar a los gemelos?-Dijo tímidamente.

-Mmmm pues me gustaría que una se llamara Emily y a ti-Dije.

-Sabes Sam yo también quiero que la niña se llama Emily-Dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces Emily será- Dije alegremente

-Y ¿al niño?

-Bueno pues lo considere algo obvio-Dije tratando de disimular mi vergüenza-Se llamara Freddie ¿no?

-¿Te gustaría que se llamara Freddie?-Dijo. Yo solo asentí-Muy bien entonces serán Freddie y Emily…

La campana sono y Freddie y yo nos fuimos al aula de biología a recoger a los bebes…

* * *

**MMMM...**

**les gusto..?**

**Bueno por mucho tiempo trate de hacer este fic pero no encontre las palabras hasta hoy...**

**espero actualizar pronto..**

**Dejen unm review y comenten y diganme algunas sugerencias..!**

**Daniie**


	2. Emily and Freddie

**Freddie POV.**

Desde temprano había notado que algo interesante pasaría este año pero… cuidar bebes no estaba en la lista de suposiciones..

Y además que mi pareja fuera Samantha Puckett la chica que me ODIA no mejoraba las cosas…

Para completar el paquete teníamos gemelos… Si cuidar a un bebe seria difícil cuidar a dos no mejoraría las cosas…

Lo único extraño era que en todo el dia Sam no me había molestado insultado o agredido fisca o emocionalmente, no era que no me gustara pero la verdad era como si ella no estuviera ahí…

Todo el dia hasta el recreo la habiamos pasado en silencio sin siquiera discutir los nombres de los bebes…

Sabia que ella se reiría de mis suregencias a si que le pregunte primero a ella, poara mi sorpresa Sam quería llamar a la niña justo igual que yo y al niño…

Al niño le quiso poner mi nombre aunque no le pregunte por que tampoco me había negado era la primer vez que Sam utlizaba mi nombre son una broma ni algo con doble sentido, eso me había echo sentir muy bien…

Al llegar a clases encontramos a casi todos ahí, era obvio que todos estaban muy emocionados, yo por mi parte, no sabia que pensar, si estar emopcionado, asustado, nervioso o las 3 cosas a la vez.

Caundo llego el profesor en el salón reinaba un silencio sepulcral, era obvio que todos estaban muy nerviosos.

-Muy bien todos han llegado asi que empesaremos con la repartilos-Dijo el profesor-Muy bien ahora pase la primera pareja conformada pooor… Eduardo y Daniela.

Ellos pasaron y el profesor les dio un bebe y les pregunto que nombre habían elegido…

Isabella-Dijeron ambos.

Tomaron a su bebe y se fueron a sentar.

A si siguieron pasando las parejas hasta llegar a…

Samantha Puckett y Freddie Benson-Dijo para después sonreir-Nuestrois orgullosos padres de unos gemelos bueno y los nombres.

La niña se llamara Emily-Dijo Sam con desision pero al instante cayo asi que supe que yo debía decir el nombre del niño.

Ehh y el niño se llamara Freddie-Dije nervioso.

…Que imaginación. Oí susurrar a alguien detrás de mi pero el profesor o no lo escucho o simplemente no quiso hacerle caso pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisita.

Muy bien aquí tienen sus bebes.-Dijoi entregándonos un niño que cogí yo y una niña que sam cogió con infitas precauciones.

Nos fuimos a sentar, la ultima pareja paso y el profesor nos dijo:

-Muy bien tal vez deban saber que estos no son bebes comunes que estos tienen grabadoras y una memoria que detectara si los están cuidando bien o no yo les recomendaría que trataran a este muñeco como si fuera un bebe de verdad por que crean me casi lo es: lloran, se ríen, comen hacen popo y duermen, despertaran a las 3 cuando ya todos estén en casa la razón por la que todas sus clases coinciden es simple para que si el bebe llora en clase sean los dos quienes se ocupen de el, -Luego añadió-además sus maestros no les dejara tareas por estos dos meses para que ustedes puedan estar centrados en su bebe, muy bien a todos les eh entregado una pañalera con lo que necesitan pero créanme eso solo les servirá para hoy así que una vez que sepan todo lo que necesitan les recomiendo que compren muchos mas, bueno alumnos pueden irse.

Sam y yo nos fuimos a clases con nuestro bebe en brazos todavía sin poder ver a Carly.

Las clases transcurrieron sin que los bebes despertaran pero cada tanto los volteaba a ver para saber si estaban bien y sabia que Sam hacia lo mismo, se notaba que de verdad quería sacar buena nota o tal vez entrenarse para, en un futuro, ser buena madre pero seas lo que sea creo que Sam lo lograra.

Al final de las clases fuimos a buscar a Carly y al no encontrarla Sam me dijo:

-Mmm.. Freddie ¿como vamos a hacer para cuidar a los dos bebes, dijo tu te llevras a uno y yo al otro o nos los turnaremos o que pasara?

-Pues no lo se, mmm... ¿que te parece si ahora vamos a mi departamento para estar juntos cuando los bebes despierten?

Si, Esa es una buena idea, así Carly podrá verlos cuando llegue a su casa.-Dijo ella feliz.

Sam y yo partimos hacia mi casa donde al llegar mi mamá nos dijo:

Freddie ¡ya tienes a tu bebe pero que San es tu pareja! ¡Y son gemelos! ¡Que alegría!-Empezó a balbucear mi mamá.

¡Queeee! Mamá tu sabias esto por que no me advertiste o algo así-Dije furioso.

Oh Freddie claro que lo sabia la escuela llamo a mediados del verano para preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo y dije que si además tenia que preparar la casa ¿no?-Repuso ella calmadamente.

Cuando dijo esto me di cuenta que mi casa había sido transformada en una guardería, había biberones, cupones pañales mesa para cambiarlos cuna y hasta un cochesito.

Wow-Dijimos Sam y yo al mismo tiempo.

Sam querida además te puedes quedar aquí por los dos meses para que ninguno tenga que trabajar mas en las noches y ambos sepan lo que es cuidar de un bebe por la noche-Añadió mi mamá.

Sabe señora creo que ya nos facilito el como nos repartiríamos a los bebes-Dijo Sam feliz-Además usted nos puede ayudar a cuidarlos ¿no?

¡Claro que si! les enseñare como se cuida un bebe y si me necesita les ayudare pero no voy a cuidar de ellos siempre ¿entienden?-Dijo mama seriamente.

De las 2 hasta que los bebes despertaron mama nos enseño como cuidar de un bebe desde como sostenerlo hasta como darle un baño.

¿Freddie?-Dijo Sam.

¿Si Sam?

Emily… esta… despertando…-Dijo con nerviosismo.

* * *

**Que tal...?**

**Espero que les haya gustado..!**

**Dejen review...**


	3. How to take care of a baby

**Sam POV.**

Me había sorprendido cuando la mamá de Freddie me había propuesto quedarme ahí por 2 meses pero luego comprendí que ella simplemente no se fiaba de mi y no quería que Freddie hiciera todo el trabajo pero, aunque nunca lo admita estaba muy ilusionada por quedarme ahí y poder estar con mis bebes todo el tiempo.

Preste mucha atención a lo que la mamá de Freddie nos decía hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Freddie?-Dije nerviosamente.

-¿Si?

-Emily… esta… despertando…

Segundos después Freddie ya estaba junto a mí viendo la cunita de Emily. Mientras ella lentamente abría sus ojitos…

Después lo único que escuchamos fue el atronador llanto de Emily...

Que despertó al pequeño Freddie e hizo que el departamento de Freddie fuera un recipiente de los llantos de dos muñecos…

-¡Que hago!-Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Acto seguido tome a Emily en mis brazos y fui por un biberón a la pañalera que nos habían dado el efecto fue instantáneo Emily se calmo y empezó a tomar su biberón calmadamente, Freddie me imito y ambos niños estuvieron en paz de nuevo.

-Sam-Freddie todavía con nerviosismo en su voz-Como supiste que hacer.

-No lo se-Dije algo aturdida-en realidad no había considerado que podía tener Emily solo había tratado de calmar su llanto y pues que tuviera hambre me pareció lo mas lógico.

Se quedo callado como sopesando mis palabras, en ese momento escuchamos un portazo en la puerta de en frente y los dos dijimos simplemente:

-Carly…

-¿Sam tu crees que deberíamos ir ahora a mostrárselos?-Dijo pero antes de que yo pudiera responder ambos bebes empezaron a llorar de nuevo y esta vez ambos supimos que pasaba…

-Habrá que cambiarles el pañal…

Cambiar el pañal de Emily no era lo mejor de ese día pero de todas formas tendría que ir acostumbrándome…

Freddie hizo lo mismo con el pequeño Freddie y a continuación ambos bebes se quedaron dormidos…

Bueno creo que se los deberíamos ir a enseñar ahora ¿no?...-Dijo.

Claro-convine yo- En realidad no tenia muchas ganas de ver a Carly pero no podía negarle la oportunidad de conocer a mis adorables hijos.

Cuando entramos al departamento de Carly Freddie se puso a explicarle todo, acerca de los bebes, que me quedaría en su casa y etcéteras, yo había escuchado todo sin hacerme participe, cuando Freddie termino Carly se puso a reír estrepitosamente y su risa despertó a Emily que se puso a llorar inconsolablemente.

Hay Carly ¡TU SIEMPRE LO ARRUINAS TODO!-dije sin poder contenerme acto seguido salí de ahí con Emily en brazos y entre a la casa de Freddie a consolarla, no me tomo mucho tiempo tan solo me senté y la arrulle por un minuto y Emily estaba dormida de nuevo.

-Sam-Dijo la voz de Freddie desde la puerta luego entrando dijo-¿Que paso?

-Hay no lo se simplemente me dio un enojo terrible que Carly halla echo llorar a mi bebe que no pude contenerme. ¿Esta enojada?

-No, bueno, algo así, creo que reconoce que fue su culpa y por eso no dijo nada pero creo que deberías ir a explicarte…

-Si tienes razón enseguida vengo.-Dije dándole a Emily para que la sostuviera.

Entre en el apartamento de Carly y le pedí una disculpa ella me dijo que estaba bien que había sido su culpa que no era nada importante en fin salí de allí feliz por que Carlu no estaba molesta pero a la vez con un poco de migraña, entre el llanto de los bebes y el discurso de Carly mi cabeza pedía a gritos un descanso, pero sabia que hoy no seria una noche muy pacifica que digamos.

Y tenia razón …

* * *

**Hollaaaa**

**Se que no es un capi muy largo pero es quqe no di para mas...!**

**voi a tratar de que el siguiente capitulo tenga un largo mas decentee..**

**Dejen review poorfa..!**

**Danie**


	4. Panic attack

**Sam POV.**

Algo extraño nos estaba pasando…

Aunque esos muecos no fueran bebes de verdad parecía que si lo eran Emily no podía estar en brazos de Freddie por que lloraba yo no podía sostener al pequeño Freddie sin que este empezara a llorar…

Incluso si estaban dormidos y los cogíamos estallaban en lagrimas…

Después de tratar de encontrarle lógica y fallar Freddie y yo decidimos que seria mejor que, si en la noche lloraba Emily yo fuera a verla y si lloraba Freddie el ira por el…

Todo iba bien en la noche Freddie estaba en su cuarto yo en la habitación de invitados y los bebes en la sala donde creímos que ambos los escucharíamos si lloraban.

Y teníamos razón…

A las 11 empezó a llorar Freddie que despertó a Emily quienes nos despertaron a nosotros. Al parecer tenían hambre.

A las 12:35 empezo el incesante llanto de Emily fui a ver y tuve que cambiarle el pañal.

A las 12:52 sucedió lo mismo con Freddie.

A las 3:00 de la mañana ambos empezaron a llorar sin razón aparente pero en cuanto los cogimos en brazos se calmaron (la verdad no creo que sean solo muñecos) al parecer se sentían solos.

A las 4:47 Empezo a llorar Emily que tenia hambre de nuevo.

A las 5:30 tuve que ir a cambiarla de nuevo…

Justo cuando regresaba al cuarto oí que el pequeño Freddie empezaba a llorar y espere a que Freddie saliera pero nunca lo hizo…

Tome a Freddie en mis brazos y para tratar de calmarlo y para mi sorpresa funciono Freddie comenzó a bostezar y rápidamente se quedo dormido.

Con Freddie en brazos fui a ver porque Freddie no se había levantado a ayudarme y cuando entre me lleve una sorpresa…

Lo encontré acurrucado entre las cobijas, con apenas un pequeño espacio para respirar y la almohada cubriendo sus oídos parecía un gran bebe acurrucado…

No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada…

Mi primer error…

Mi risa izo que el pequeño Freddie se despertara y empezara a llorar sin control….

Esta vez no pude parar su llanto pues creo que la vez pasada estaba medio dormido y no percibió que no era Freddie.

Lo único que pude hacer fue salir de ahí para no despertar a Freddie…. Aunque tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

No sabia que hacer Freddie no se callaba así que salí al pasillo y me senté en el suelo a punto de empezar a llorar yo también mientras me daba golpes en la cabeza contra la pared…

Me sentía impotente y estaba empezando a respirar con dificultad….

A tener un ataque de pánico…

**Freddie POV.**

Toda la noche me la pase turnándome con Sam para cuidar a los bebes. Ella cuidaba a Emily y yo al pequeño Freddie…

No fue una noche facil….

A las 11 empezó a llorar Freddie que despertó a Emily quienes nos despertaron a nosotros. Al parecer tenían hambre.

A las 12:35 empezo el incesante llanto de Emily.

A las 12:52 sucedió lo mismo con Freddie y resulto que debíamos de cambiarle el pañal.

A las 3:00 de la mañana ambos empezaron a llorar sin razón aparente pero en cuanto los cogimos en brazos se calmaron (la verdad no creo que sean solo muñecos) al parecer se sentían solos.

A las 4:47 Empezo a llorar Emily.

A las 5:30 Emily de nuevo.

El llanto de Emily era de verdad desesperante no entendía como una cosa tan pequeña podía hacer tanto ruido…

Termine por envolverme en las cobijas asta el punto de no escuchar nada después de eso solo me quede dormido….

M despertó el llanto de un bebe y el golpeteo de una pared como si alguien se estuviera golpeando en ella…

Salí a ver y descubrí que Freddie no estaba en su cuna…

Ni Sam en su habitación…

Salí al pasillo, lugar de donde provenía el llanto y me tomo muy por sorpresa lo que encontré…

Era Sam sentada en el piso dándose golpes contra la pared con el lloroso bebe en brazos y ella llorando también y respirando con dificultad como si estuviese teniendo…

¡Un ataque de pánico! Pensé de repente con preocupación…

Corrí hacia ella y lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:

-¿Sam?-dije-¿Estas bien?

Frreeediiiiee….-Sollozo ella-Y-yo nno se qque aseeer ssolo empezoo a lloraaar pepero no paaraahh.

-A ver Sam trata de calmarte y… deja de golpearte contra la pared…-Dije nervioso mientras Sam lloraba.

Tan pronto como Sam dejo de golpearse la cabeza el bebe dejo de llorar como si los golpes lo perturbaran…

Soo soy una tototnta Freddie erra mumuy fafacil calmaar a al bebe y y y yo no puuuuddeee….-Sollozo Sam

Sam calma tienes que tranquilizarte-Dije abrazándola-eres una gran chica y una gran madre pero cometiste un error Sam solo un pequeño error y estoy seguro que juntos vamos a poder resolver todo este asunto de los bebes.

De pronto Sam se calmo un poco pero siguió llorando en mi hombro hasta quedarse dormida, cuando se durmió la lleve a la habitación de huéspedes pero no tuve el valor de dejarla sola así que dormí con ella en mis brazos…

Con Sam, Sam la chica que me hacia la vida imposible pero en ese momento yo no veía mas que a una dulce niña rubia asustada a la que yo tenia que proteger…

_"Y esa noche por primera vez en sus vidas Sam y Freddie los "enemigos declarados" durmieron juntos… Uno indefenso y asustado durmió en los protectores brazos del otro que no se atrevió a dejarla sola en toda la noche y que no dejo de observar su rostro hasta quedar dormido con ella entre sus brazos"_

* * *

**Les gusto..?**

**Ojala que si...**

**tarde muuucho en hacer este capi y asta un amigo me ayudo un monton (Gracias eddy)**

**pero bueno espero q les guste y por fa porfa dejen review aunque sea para decirme que apesto en fanfiction..!**

**Gracias por leer..**

_Daniie_


	5. Waking up with Freddie

Sam POV.

Desperté con mucho frio pero enseguida unos brazos alrededor de mi me calentaron…

Me quede de piedra…

Eran de Freddie…

En ese momento todos los detalles de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a mi mente: El llanto de Freddie, mi ataque de pánico, Freddie consolándome y después solo tenia recuerdos vagos acerca de cómo me había llevado cargando hasta la habitación de huéspedes y como se había recostado en la cama conmigo en sus brazos.

En realidad no estaba molesta, a decir verdad la perspectiva de que Freddie se hubiera preocupado tanto por mi hasta el punto de dormir conmigo me hacia sentir mucho mejor, me hacia sentir querida protegida y amada.

No, eso no, Freddie solo era mi amigo y además el seguía entando profundamente enamorado de Carly y además ¿Quién cambiaria a la bella Carly por la desaliñada y grosera Sam? Freddie no por supuesto…

Además aunque el ya hubiera entendido que Carly nunca lo va a amar por que razón se iba a enamorar de mi, de mi Samantha Puckett la chica que disfrutaba haciendo su vida miserable y se había burlado de el en incontables ocasiones, era tonta.

Viéndolo de otro modo la actitud que Freddie mostro ayer no era nada más que si no la actitud de un buen amigo, que consuela a su amiga cuando ella lo necesita y es capaz de quedarse a dormir a su lado cuando cree que ella necesita protección…

De repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los brazos de Freddie que se empezaron a mover en torno a mí…

Estaba despertando.

Me hice la dormida mientras el terminaba de despertar no quería que se diera cuenta que, aunque ya estaba despierta no me había querido soltar de su agarre…

Sentí como me estrecho entre sus brazos con infinita ternura y como me daba un beso la frente como si me estuviera queriendo decir "No te va a pasar nada yo estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré"

La actitud de un buen amigo…

De un amigo solo eso…

Después de arreglarme un poco y prepararme psicológicamente para las burlas que de seguro me esperaban afuera con Freddie salí de la habitación

Cuando entre a la sala Freddie estaba dándoles el biberón a los bebes… cuando hice ademan de ayudarle el negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No mejor vete a almorzar tenemos que estar en la escuela en cinco minutos-Dijo- En lo que tu almuerzas yo preparare a los bebes para irnos…

-No tengo apetito-murmure y era cierto la verdad tenia el estomago revuelto pero Freddie no me creyó y no mejo salir del apartamento hasta que me comí por lo menos una manzana.

Como era de suponerse llegamos tarde a la escuela pero cuando llegamos a nuestro respectivo salón, el de biología, apenas habían llegado la mitad y el profesor no decía nada cada vez que una pareja de adormilados chicos sosteniendo un bebe entraba…

Hasta que después de media hora la última pareja entro el profesor empezó a hablar:

-Se que no a sido una noche Facil para ustedes así que hoy nadie tendrá faltas ni retardos…

Muchos dejamos escapar un suspiro de alivio ya que no era bueno tener una falta en la primera semana de clases…

-Sin embargo todos los que llegaron tarde tienen que contarme la razón y si es buena se los pasare por esta vez…

-Empezando por… Jack y Victoria…

-Bueno es que ya casi íbamos a llegar pero de repente Isabella vomito sobre mí y tuvimos que regresar a que yo me cambiara.

Después de las risas de todos ellos se sentaron y el profesor siguió tomando las razones y si no era una buena razón les ponía retardo así siguió hasta llegar a:

-Samantha y Fredward.

No tenía idea de que decir no iba a decir que anoche había tenido un ataque de pánico y que Freddie había decidido dejarme dormir más y justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar Freddie dijo.

-Los gemelos estuvieron llorando toda la mañana y cuando por fin se calmaron ya era tarde y nosotros todavía no desayunábamos…

No era del todo una mentira ya era tarde cuando yo desayune pero en realidad después de mi ataque de pánico los gemelos habían permanecido tranquilos

-Si eso no es bueno debieron de pasar una noche terrible con dos llantos en vez de uno pero lo bueno es que ya paso…-Dijo el profesor sin darle mucha importancia

La clase siguió y la campana sonó y nosotros seguimos con las clases….

En realidad Freddie se estaba mostrando algo frio conmigo y solo me hablaba por ejemplo cuando los bebes estaban llorando y necesitaba que yo le pasara algo de la pañalera…

Se que después de todo lo que le he hecho me lo merezco pera verada me dolía, y, me dolía mucho.

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron de forma graciosa…

Todos los que teníamos un bebe teníamos el mismo horario y cada vez que un bebe lloraba el profesor se veía obligado a interrumpir su explicación hasta que este se callara esto era bueno por que así aunque no tuviéramos tarea por estos dos meses no tendríamos clases tan pesadas y la verdad era que necesitábamos toda la energía posible para cuidar de los bebes…

Las clases terminaron y Freddie no daba muestras de volver a la normalidad así que decidí dejarlo en paz y tratar de llevar su indiferencia sin que me doliera.

Freddie y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá de su apartamento mientras los bebes dormían viendo la tele el había seguido igual hasta que de repente dijo:

-Sam ¿estas bien?

-Eh que te refieres Freddie-Dije con nerviosismo a pesar de saber exactamente lo que quería decirme.

-Sam sabes perfectamente a que me refiero-Dijo y en su voz hubo algo de frustración pero sobre todo de incredulidad-Lo que paso anoche no es propio de ti, tú siempre te muestras segura de ti misma y jamás te había visto llorar no de esa forma.

-Ah, Es que no se que me paso yo yo simplemente no sabia que hacer y y no me gusta sentirme impotente es que como tu dices no es propio de mi ya que siempre le encuentro la solución a todo, siempre le busco el lado bueno a las cosas y la verdad es que anoche no pude encontrar la solución y tu no estabas ahí para ayudarme y y yo no sabia que hacer.-Dije luchando contra las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

Para mi sorpresa el no se burlo ni añadió algo mas tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedo callado de nuevo pero después de un instante se acerco a mi y me abrazo. Con fuerza.

-Ay Sam me diste un susto de muerte anoche-dijo mientras la voz se le quebraba- Debiste haberme despertado no vuelvas a hacer eso si no sabes que hacer brinca encima de mi cama grítame en el oído o as lo que tengas que hacer para despertarme pero no quiero que vuelvas a tratar de hacer algo tu sola si sabes que no puedes deja tu orgullo de lado Sam y dímelo si crees que yo puedo ayudarte.

-Gracias Feddie.-Dije mientras yo también lo abrazaba.

No dijo nada mas pero siguió abrazándome con fuerza y todo lo que había estado pensando en la mañana mientras estaba entre sus brazos mientras el dormía volvió a pasar por mi mente que tal vez el me quisiera y que no me consideraba una amiga solamente.

-Para que son los amigos… -Dijo de pronto rompiendo mi burbuja mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Amigos…

Solamente eso…

* * *

**ehhhh pues que tal..?**

**Espero que les guste por que de verdad me ezforce en este capi... **

**dejen un review por lo que mas quierann!**

**Danie**


	6. Waking up with Sam

**Freddie POV.**

El día había sido extraño…

Había despertado en la cama de Sam y de pronto todos los detalles de la noche anterior habían venido a mi…

Luego cuando había visto a Sam me di cuenta que estaba despierta pero se hacia la dormida…

Habíamos llegado tarde a la escuela y cuando el profesor nos pregunto por que habíamos llegado tarde le dije la verdad bueno… la decore un poco pero sabia que Sam no quería que nadie supiera lo que había pasado…

Todo la mañana en la escuela me la pase preguntándome como podía ser que la gran Sam se hubiera desmoronado por el simple llanto de un bebe asi que casi no le hable, cuando llegamos al departamento nos pusimos a ver la tele y sim poder contenerme mas le pregunte que había pasado…

-Sam ¿estas bien?

-Eh que te refieres Freddie-Dijo con nerviosismo a pesar de saber exactamente lo que quería decirle.

-Sam sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Lo que paso anoche no es propio de ti, tú siempre te muestras segura de ti misma y jamás te había visto llorar no de esa forma.

-Ah, Es que no se que me paso yo yo simplemente no sabia que hacer y y no me gusta sentirme impotente es que como tu dices no es propio de mi ya que siempre le encuentro la solución a todo, siempre le busco el lado bueno a las cosas y la verdad es que anoche no pude encontrar la solución y tu no estabas ahí para ayudarme y y yo no sabia que hacer.-Dijo y note que las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos…

No pude detenerme la abrace y para mi sorpresa ella pareció sentarse bien era como si mis brazos estuvieran hechos a su medida…

Despues le dije:

Ay Sam me diste un susto de muerte anoche. Debiste haberme despertado no vuelvas a hacer eso si no sabes que hacer brinca encima de mi cama grítame en el oído o as lo que tengas que hacer para despertarme pero no quiero que vuelvas a tratar de hacer algo tu sola si sabes que no puedes deja tu orgullo de lado Sam y dímelo si crees que yo puedo ayudarte.

-Gracias Feddie.-Dijo mientras ella también me abrazaba.

No dijo nada mas pero siguió abrazándome con fuerza y en ese momento me di cuenta de muchas cosas…

Sam no se había burlado de mi en días…

Ella no se habioa molestado por que yo me hubiera quedado a dormir con ella…

Ella había fingido estar dormida en la mañana npo se había querido separar de mi…

YO la estaba abrazando y lo mas sorprente ella parecía sentirse comoda en mis brazos…

¿Seria posible que yo me estuviera enamorando de Sam o quwe ella se estuviera enamorando de mi?

Deseche todos esos pensamientos mientras decía:

-Para que son los amigos…

Amigos solo eso.-Me oblige a pensar.

.

.

.

Esa noche fue peor…

Los bebes no se callaron en un soilo momento y Sam y yo estuvimos despiertos toooda la noche…

No llegamos tarde a clase por que ya estábamos despiertos cuando sonó el despertador…

En Biología el profesor se puso a preguntarnos como nos había ido esa noche y al parecer a todos les había ido perfecto excepto a nosotros…

Cuando nos pregunto a nosotros solo le dije:

-Pues los gemelos estuvieron despiertos toda la noche por lo que Sam y yo no pudimos dormir nada…

-¿Y usted que me dice señorita Puckett?

Al voltear a ver a Sam me di cuenta que ella se había dormido se veía taaan linda…

-Dejela señor Benson creo que Sam necesita algo de descanso…

Deje a Sam dormir un rato y cuando sono la campana la sacudi para que se despertara…

-¿Que? ¿Que paso?

-Nada Sam solo te quedaste dormida y el profesor dijo que te dejara dormir un rato mas..

-Ahh pues que comprensivo….-Dijo extrañada.

Nos fuimos a clases donde la verdad no hicimos nada por que cuando lloraba un bebe empezaba otro y otro y otro hasta que todos los bebes, exepto los gemelos que parecían disfrutar el dia como si fuera la noche, estaban llorando.

.

.

.

Paso una semana y Sam y yo estábamos mas cansados que nunca por que no habíamos dormido toda esa semana por que aunque los bebes estuvieran durmiendo todo el dia nosotros no podíamos cambiar nuestro horario de sueño de esa manera…

Al parecer después de ese día los bebes de todos llevaban una vida nocturna por lo que elk profesor al vernos casi caernos de sueño por pasillos nos dijo:

-Saben alumnos la cosa es que ustedes no soportan esto… Son capases de no dormir una semana pero un mes sin dormir los va a afectar demasiado… Así que el proyecto ya no durara un mes sino solo dos semanas así que al final de esta semana ustedes me entregaran a su bebe y seguirán con su horario de clases normal.-Dijo el profesor con algo de tristeza.

Note que la cara de Sam pasó de la felicidad a la tristeza y de la tristeza a la serenidad…

O bueno eso creí yo…

Volteo a verme y me dijo:

-Los voy a extrañar mucho…

* * *

**Lo se lo se este caitulo nbo es muy bueno que dijamos y ademas los hice sperar un monton...**

**La verdad esque tarde un monton en escribir este pequeño capi por que no se pensar como un niño y el capitulo tenia que ser Pov Freddie...**

**Pero vean el lado positivo...!**

**Ya tengos escritos los dos siguientes y tratare de subirlos mañana y pasado...**

**Bueno la razon de por que cambie de un mes a solo dos semanas es personal pero tratare de que no le falte nada al fic..!**

**Espero que no me maten y dejen un review aunque sea para decirme sus quejas...**

**Daniie**


	7. Accidentally in love

**Sam POV.**

Estaba taan aburrida...

Freddie estaba en su cuarto y yo en el mio y ni si quiera los bebes lloraban ellos en cambio dormian placidamente como si fuera de noche ooo pero yo sabia que esa noche ni Freddie ni yo dormiriamos nada...

Freddie...

Ultimamente estaba pensando mas en el de los que queria.

Esque creo que yo jamas me habia sentido asi... ESPEREN si una vez eeeennn MI PRIMER BESO eso es..! ohh esperen fue _con Freddie..._

Trate de calmarme mientras ponia algo de musica y en seguida me arrepenti..

La cancion que comenzo era Accidentally in love jajaja...

_Estupidas coincidencias_

No entendia por que me pasaba esto a mi...

Dijo no esque fuera un pan de dios ni nada por el estilo pero _enamorarme del chico que amaba a mi mejor amiga_

Si ya esta lo dije..

Yo, Samantha Puckett estaba enamorada de Fredward Benson, Patetico¿no?

Deje que la cancio siguiera pensandoi en que hacer mientras me sumia en un profundo sueño

_Yo estaba en la escuela que curiosamente estaba vacia pero no parecia importame y entonces llego ella, Valerie..._

_La chica que habia salido con Freddie que lo habia apartado de iCarly y que habia trtado de llevarme a mi tambien se puso en frente de mi y sin previo aviso empezo a golpearme _**(n.a: si lo se lo se a Sam nunca la podrian golpear por que es ruda y eso pero se supone que esto en un sueño y ademas en este fic Sam es medio OOC,Out of caracther, ok aclarado este punto volvamos a la historia) **_y yo no podia moverme ni defenderme ni gritar y ayy me daba mucho coraje.. pero entonces paso el.._

_Freddie.. mi salvacion, o eso pense..._

_-Freddie ayudame porfavor- le roge pero el solo me volteo a ver y... se rio..._

_-Ayudarte Sam por que haria eso tu nunca ases nada por mi.-Dijo entre risas._

_Entonces se fue y me dejo hay tirada con Valerie todavia golpeandome hasta que de repente senti a alguien sacurdirme diciendo..._

-Sam Sam despierta..!.

Cuando abri los ojos vi a Freddie que veia con preocupacion y me sacudia para que despertara...

Habia sido solo un sueño...

Sin poder conterme me abraze de el...

Lo unico que queria era volverme a sentir bien..

Protegida.

Amada...

**Freddie POV.**

Estaba aburrido en mi cuarto pensando en lo que me habia dicho Gibby el dia anterior...

_Flashback..._

_-Freddie espera-Habia dicho el mientras me alcanzaba en el puedes hacer un favor?_

_-Claro Gibb,y que pasa?_

_-Ehh pues hay una chica nueva en mi clase Tasha y quiero invitarla a salir pero la verdad esque no me animo y queria saber si Sam y tu querrian venir conmigo y ella a una cita doble..?-La verdad esque esto me shokeo un poco..._

_-Pero Gibby por que iria yo con Sam?-Le pregunte y el se mostro e__xtrañado._

_-Que Sam y tu no son novios?-Okey esta respuesta si que me saco de onda..._

_-Nnno por que lo dices._

_-Bueno es que crero que ustedes dos arian una linda pareja..._

_Fin Flash back..._

Muy bien esto me habia hecho reflexionar y pensar varias cosas... bueno solo

1 Sam y yo no eramos exactamentre una "linda" pareja si no mas bien una clase de pareja que a la gente le gusta ver pelear y reconsiliarse pelear y reconsiliarse...

2 La verdad es que pelear y reconsiliarse era alglo muyyy lindo

3 Estaba enamorado de Sam...

Sip muy enamorado... de la chica que hacia mi vida miserable...

Soy paaaatetico...

En el cuarto de Sam se oiia musica y esta me estaba empezando a hartar asi que fui a su cuarto para pedirle que la apagara y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que a pesar de lo alto de la musica Sam estaba profudamente dormida pero se revolvia entre las sabanas murmurando:

-Ayudame...

Sin perder tiempo la desperte y al verme ella me abrazo y yo confundido pero muuuy feliz le pregunte:

-Sam, que paso?

-Tuve una pesadilla- dijo ella con simpleza pero notablemente asustada.

-Y de que trato?

-Freddie si te la cuento me prometes que no le vas a decir a nadie?-Yo solo asenti y ella empezo- Estaba sola en la escuela y entonces llego esa chica Valerie y y empezo a golpearme y yp no podia moverme ni defenderme y entonces pasaste tu y cuando te pedi que me ayudaras tu no me hisiste caso y te burlaste de mi y me dijiste que no me merecia que te ayudara... ay Freddie perdoname por favor...

Sin poder conterme la abraze y le dije:

-Sam tu sueño tiene dos fallos. 1 Valerie no seria capaz de golpearte tu eres mucho mas fuerte y genial que ella y 2 Yo nunca te abandonaria asi Sam por que bueno yo te quiero Sam...

Y luego sin poder conterme la bese...

Al principio ella se mostro sorprendida pero luego se dejo llevar...

Cuando nos separamos nos recostamos en la cama de Sam mirando al techo con las manos entrelazadas y de repente ella se movio y surruro contra mi oiido las palabras que habia esperado lo que me parecieron siglos en que dijera:

-Te quiero Freddie

-Te quiero Sam...


	8. The next morning

_Hoy me dieron ganas de aparecer por qui arriba tambiiien….!_

_Y ademas tenia que decirles algoo: Recuerdan que en capi pasado estaban en el cuarto de Sam y ya era de noche cuando paso todo..? Bueno pues su querida escritora olvido ponerles que Freddie se quedo a dormir con Sam como en el capi del ataque de panico bueno ahora que lo saben…_

_Gracias a todos por los reviews….!_

_Por cierto __lulu-seddie__ soy de Guanajuato pero de una ciudad pequeña que nadie conoce…!_

_Bueno disfruten el capitulo…_

* * *

**Sam POV.**

Cuando desperteen brazos de Freddie de nuevo todos los detalles de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente.

La cancion, mi sueno, Freddie y el beso.

El me habia besadooooo..!

Juro que si Freddie no me hubiera estado abrazando y estuviera dispusta a renunciar a su contacto me habria parado e iniciado un baile de celebracion o algo asi. **(N.A: perdon no pude evitarlo XD)**

Entonces, el tambien me queria? Y si solo habia sido un impulso? _Ohdiosmio_ que importa el me habia besado y yo con eso tengo!

De repente senti a Freddie moverse junto a mi y comola ultima vez me hice la dormida pero la verdad es que estuve a punto de delatarme cuando Freddie se levanto y me dio la vuelta para despues darme un suave beso en los labias y murmurar en mi oreja:

-Te quiero Sam…

Salio del cuarto y yo solo espere un rato y despues Sali tambien.

Cuando Sali el estaba viendo la tele y lo unico que ize fuesentarme junto el para que despues de un silencio incomodo el me dijera:

-Los bebes durmieron toda la noche…

-Ahh-Genial Sam que respuesta mas original…

-Eh, Sam-empezo el-Acerca de lo ayer yo, bueno, yo lo lamento…

-Lo lamentas?-_Oh oh… _que lamentaba?

-Si, se que no debi de haberte besado-O no..! el creia que no lo queria!

-Freddie-Trate de detenerlo.

-No Sam esta bien, no me mollesta, en realidad fue mi culpa, dijo tu estabas asustada y yo ay voy a besarte…

-Freddie

-Mira Sam no voy a negarte lo que te dije ayer, si te quiero, estoy muy enamorado de ti…

-Freddie-Ay este nino no me escucha…

-Pero no me importa si tu no me quieres del mismo modo que yo a ti, dijp cici en el rechazo de Carly por anos, no me sera dificl acostumbrarme al tuyo…

-FREDDIE-grite exasperada, mientras el volteaba a verme-Si te quiero, con locura… en realidad yo tambien estaba buscando la manera de decortelo pero como tu estabas enamorado de Craly y pues ella es mi mejor amiga y…

No pude seguir hablando por que Freddie se habia a mi y abrazandome me habia plantado un lindo y tierno beso en los labios…

Cuando nos separamos nps quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que armandome de valor pregunte:

-Freddie, somos algo asi como novios ahora?

-Pues eso te gustaria?

-Por que no me lo preguntas?

-Sam-empezo el mirandome a los ojos _ay que bonitos ojos tiene..!_-Meharias el honor de ser mi novia?

-Seria un placer -le respondi inclinandome para darle otro beso.

* * *

_Lo se, medio corto verdad pero tratare de actualizar este fin de semana..!_

_Porfa porfa dejen review..!_

_Danie_


	9. Did you ever imagine?

**Sam POV.**

Esa noche no pude resistirme y fui al cuarto de Freddie.

Cuando entre lo encontré en su cama, con su laptop, pero en cuanto me vio entrar la cerro y la puso debajo de su cama.

-Hola, Sam.

-Eh, hola Freddie-Dije y armándome de valor pregunte-Puedo pasar la noche contigo?

**Freddie POV. (N.T: Se que cambio muy rápido pero es que me gusta el Freddie POV.)**

Claro-Dije yo haciendo espacio en mi cama para que estuviera comoda. Pero ella se acerco a mi y apollo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato hasta que Sam dijo.

-Alguna vez imaginaste que terminaríamos asi?.Dijo y comprendi que no solo se refería al momento si no a todo lo que habíamos vivido desde que nos habían dado a los bebes.

-No la verdad es que no.- Le dije.- Recuerdas la vez que nos besamos? Cuando te fuiste no pude dejar de pensar en ti en toda laa noche pero al dia siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad. Hasta hace una semana.

-Lo se.-Dijo ella riendo-Entonces ni se me habría ocurrido que tiempo después estaríamos asi, tu y yo. Si te paras a pensarlo… Es extraño. Si me lo hubieran dicho en ese momento no les habría creido. Me hubiera parecido una idea tonta, horrible y absurda.

-Pero te gusta no?- Dije dándole un beso.

-No me refería a eso!-Dijo ella azorada.

-Lo se, pero me gusta hacerte enojar.

Ella me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, pero esta vez en vez de un verdadero gope como los que me daba antes **(N.A: es que dijo pobre Freddie hasta a mi me duele.) **fue mas un golpe suave que apenas senti.

Deje caer la mano sobre su cabeza y empeze a acariciarle el cabello.

-Freddie, cuando dejo de gustarte Carly?-Prefunto Sam de pronto.

-La verdad no estoy seguro de que Carly me haya gustado de verdad,-Dije después de reflexionar un rato.-Creo que simplemente me oarecio la chica perfecta. Pero estaba equivocado.

Despues de un rato Sam pregunto:

-Y tu… crees que yo soy, tu sabes,

No, Sam tu no eres perfecta ni te acercas a serlo-Respondi y note que se ponía muy triste, asi que complete la frase-Pero eres _perfecta para mi._

**….**

* * *

**No se por que aunque este sea el capitulo mas corto…**

**Es mi favorito..!**

**Oigan, una pregunta..**

**Como quieren que reaccione Carly… bien, comprensiva y toda sabia que esto pasaría…**

**O que reaccione mal, shokeada y enojada..!**

**En lo personal a mi me gustaría mas que Carly reaccionara mal, y ya tengo escrito el capitulo en que reacciona mal..**

**Pero a ustedes como les gustaría que reaccionara.**

**Pd: pOrfa porfa pasen x la historia que estoi traduciendo...! se llama if you were me...! espero que les guste...**

**Daniie…**


	10. Fight and tears

**Capitulo 10**

**iBabies….**

**Carly POV. (dun, dun, dun)**

Desde que lees habían dado a sus munecos, ellos ya sau no venían a mi departamento u la verdad es que mi casa se sentía muy sola, sin ellos peleando.

Asi que decidi hacerles una visista.

Cuando entre en el departamento de Freddie estaba a obscuras, solo había luz en un lugar, la sala, asi que camine hacia allí.

Lo que vi me sorprendió de verdad.

Los munecos de Sam y Freddie, estaban dormidos en su cuna.

Ademas en el pequeño sillón de Freddie había dos personas, una en brazos del otro, la esena era bonita, si, la de cualquier pareja de enamorados.

El problema?

Eran Sam y Freddie.

Me acerque un poco y me di cuenta que ambos estaban dormidos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo…

Grite…

Pero sin embargo ninguno de ellos despertó, la única muestra de vida que dieron fue que Freddie, abrazo a Sam mas fuerte.

Sali de ahí confundida y en el momento en que cerre la puerta oi movimiento dentro dell departamebto, asi que me invline para escuchar a través de la puerta.

**Freddie POV. **

A las tres de la mañana los bebes se despertarom..

Y no se volvieron a dormir en toda la noche…

Pero no se limitaron a estar calmadamente despiertos, si Sam y yo dejábamos de caminar con ellos en los brazos, empezaban a llorar descontroladamente, asi que llegamos a un punto de dar vueltas por la sala sin parar.

A eso de las 8 los bebes se volvieron a dormir y yo, cansado, como estaba, camine hasta el pequeño sillón individual, y me sente, para tratar de dormir un poco.

Pero antes de cerrar los ojos pude ver a Sam caminar indesisa hasta el sillón donde me encontraba, asi que abri los brazons y ella, de buena gana, se sento en mis piernas mientras yo la abrazaba y me sumia en un profundo sueno.

**Sam POV. (N.A: Cada POV. Es importante en este capitulo, jejeje)**

Freddie y yo habíamos estado durmiendo en su sofá individual, yo en sus brazos con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de mi.

Cuando me faltaba poco para quedarme dormida oi que la puerta se abria y que alguien caminada hacia la sala, lugar donde estábamos Freddie y yo.

Despues, escuche a Carly gritar.

Freddie no despertó, pero me abrazo mas fuerte, yo no me movi ni un centímetro.

Cuando oi que Carky se alejaba y cerraba la puerta me levante voltee hacia Freddie y me empeze a tratar de despertarlo.

-Freddie, despierta!, Vamos Fredward, levantate,-Cuando despertó pronuncie las palabras que hiciero que la preocupación tinera sus ojos.- Carly estuvo aqui, y nos vio dormir juntos.

**Carly POV.**

-Carly estuvo aquí y nos vio dormir juntos.-Oi la voz de Sam desde el interior.

-Oh oh… -Dijo Freddie. - Y que le dijiste?

-No le dije nada, zopenco, me ize la dormida.- Maldita Sam! Como no me di cuenta? – Pero ella nos vio y salió gritando.

-Y que le vamos a decir, Sam, no queríamos que se enterara asi.

Enterarme… _de que?_

-Es que digo, ambos sabioamos que Carly iba a reaccionar algo mal. Pero esto fue mas de lo que esperaba, -Dijo consternada.- No crei que la idea de que fueramos novios la sorprendiera tanto.-Anadio con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

NOVIOS? Ellos dos.?

Si no hubiera oído las palabras salir directamente de la boca de Sam no lo hubiera creido, aunque en ese momento tampoco lo asimile muy que digamos.

-Ya lo se, supongo que tendremos que ir a explicárselo. –Dijo Freddie en el mismo tono.- yyyyyy, cambiando de tema, dormiste bien?

-Claro que si,-Dijo Sam soltando una risista que jamás crei que saliera de su boca. –Tuve mejor almohada posible.

-Solo lo mejor para mi princesa Puckett.-Despues de eso, silencio…

Armandome de la vaor para lo que de seguro veria, abri la puerta del departamento de Freddie y camine hasta la sala, sin hacer ruido.

Seguian en el sofá, si, solo que ahora no estaban dormidos, se estaban besando.

Irremediablemente grite de nuevo….

Ellos se separaron rápidamente y Freddie se puso de pie. Y como Sam estaba sentada en sus piernas, casi se callo al suelo.

-Que haces aquí! –Gritaron ambos y note que ambos se habían puesto rojos hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Si quieren me voy para que puedan segui con sus mentiras!- Grite sin poder contenerme. Ellos pasaron de rojo, a palido fantasmal.

Fue el quien hablo primero.

-No son engaños Carly…

-Entonces que es?

Ambos miraban al suelo, como dos niños pequenos a los que acababan de sorprender haciendo una travesura…

Pero como movidos por un hilo invidible ambos levantaron la cabeza y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-Amor…

Esa fue la gora que colmo el vaso…

-Amor!, no me hagan reir… ustedes se odian..!

En ese momento Sam se movio y avanzo hacia mi con actitud desafiante.

-Tu que sabes del amor! A quien has amado, a Griffin? Por favor, lo dejaste tan solo por que le gustaban los Pee Wee babies… Dime Carly, eso es amor.?

No sabia que decir…

-Freddie dejanos sola- Pedi, esto era algo que tenia que hablar con Sam a solas.

Freddie volteo a ver a Sam, quien asintió y cuando Freddie estuvo fuera del apartamento continue:

-Bravo Sam, Dime esto es otra de tus bromas crueles hacia el.? Lo ilusionaras y le diras que lo amas para después romperle el corazón?

-Tu me hablas sobre ilusionar gente? Quien fue la que rechazaba a Freddie pero que cuando lo necesitaba le daba alas y lo utilizaba? Quien fue la que solo sintió que la merecía cuando te salvo la vida? Y yo soy la que ilusiono?

Me había quedado sin respuesta, asi que recurri a mi ultimo recurso.

-De todas formas, cuanto tardara Freddie en aburrirse de tu forma de ser…?, Tu no eres la chica para Freddie, Sam, eres ruda, desaliñada, nada comparado conmigo… -Se que fue un golpe bajo… pero funciono, Sam no tenia respuesta.

Sali de allí y azote la puerta sin importarme que Freddie estuviera ahí, simplemente lo ignore.

**Freddie POV.**

De repente Carly salió y azoto la puerta, senal de que algo andaba mal.

Y tenia razón, pues cuando entre Sam estaba de pie, inmóvil, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Me acerque a ella y la jale hasta es sillón donde me sente con ella en mis piernas, abrazandola, mientras ella lloraba en mi pecho.

Cuando se calmo un poco le pregunte:

-Sam, linda, que esta mal?

-Freddie, tu sabes que yo no soy Carly?

-A que te refieres Sam,-Pregunte algo confundido.

-Tu sabes que yo no soy femenina, o débil, o una damisela en peligro como Carly?

En ese momento lo entendí todo, Carly había hecho sentir mal a Sam, con algo que sabia siempre la atormentaba: que la compararan con ella…

-Sam, tu no necesitas ser como Carly tu eres tu, y te quiero por eso, yo no me enamore de una chica superfisial, plástica, y débil Sam, me enamore de ti, agresiva, ruda y todo lo que el paquete incluye Sam, por que como te dije anoche, no seras la chica perfecta, pero si eres perfecta para mi…

Entonces en sus ojos vi un brillo de alegría y me abrazo, al parecer olvidando por un momento todos los problemas con su amiga, como si en el mundo solo exixstieramos ella yo.

Y eso estaba bien para mi.

**Detrás de un escudo reforzado, contra balas, y enfundada en una armadura…**

**Hola…**

**Lamento de verdad, no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero esque verán…**

**Este capitulo lo tuve escrito en una libretita desde hace mucho pero luego perdi esa libreta y me dio coraje, y tuve que escribir el capitulo de nuevo.**

**Hace como dos semanas me fui a EUA por una semana asi que no tuve tiempo de actualizar, la semana pasada tuve que completar todos los trabajos de la escuela de la semana que no vine, y además estoy en exámenes y al parecer mis maestros nos se dan cuenta que aparte de su materia tenemos otras y una vida social, (bueno esa yo no la tengo pero si tengo una vida "virtual")**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema adivinen que pasa en 8 dias?**

**Es mi cumpleaños..! Dannie cumple 13..!**

**Jejeje estoy muy feliz y emocionada…**

**Se que Carly estuvo muy OOC en este capitulo pero esque asi la necesitaba.**

**La reconciliación estará en el siguiente capitlo, pero esque no soy buena en eso de "reconciliarse después de una gran pelea" **

**Pd: Por lo que mas quieran dejen review, mi meta para esta historia son 50 y llevo 41,**

**Pd 2:Piénsenlo de esta manera, los reviews hacen a Dannie alegrarse, y saben que hace Dannie cuando esta algre? Escribe... Asi que mientras mas reviews tenga mas rápido actualizare…**

**Pd 3:Que tal si me dan un review por mi cumple..? eso me haría muy feliz….**

**Pd 4: Como que me salió muy larga la nota de autor no..? jejeje buueno me voy..**

**Pd 5:Enserio déjenme un review, se los agradeceré mucho….**

**Dannie**


	11. Sorry

**iBabies**

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

**Carly POV.**

Cuando cruce la puerta de mi apartamento me arrepentí de todo lo que les había dicho a Sam y a Freddie**. (N.A: Muy tarde Carly! Ehh lo lamento no pude evitarlo…)**

Fui una pésima amiga… para ambos.

.

.

.

El lunes camine a la escuela sola…** (N.A: Aquí pensaba hacer que un camión atropellara a Carly, la matara, entonces al enterarse Sam y Freddie fortalecieran su amor, y caminaran tomados de la mano hacia el horizonte. Pero… me pareció algo, ehh perturbador y grosero, asi que este fue el plan B…)**

Cuando entre a Ridgway Sam estaba hablando con Freddie junto su casillero, se veía contrariada y negaba energéticamente con la cabeza, cuando me vieron acercarme, Freddie le susurro algo al oído a Sam, y6 acto seguido se fue, mientras ella le lanzaba una última mirada suplicante y se volteaba del lado contrario hacia mí.

**Sam POV.**

Seguía peleada con Carly..

Y si de algo estaba muy segura era de que YO no tenía nada de que disculparme, así que si ella no se disculpa yo no la perdonare así de la nada…

Cuando llegamos a la escuela Freddie y yo fuimos hacia mi casillero y comenzamos a hablar.

-Sam, enseguida vengo,, tengo que arreglar algo con los chicos de AV club.-Me congele cuando dejo esto, esperaba que enfrentara a Carly sola?

-No, no, no, no me dejes por favor- Dije negando con la cabeza **(N.A: Les suena..?) **y en ese momento vi a Carly acercándose por el pasillo.

Freddie se me acerco y me susurro al oído:

-Pórtate bien Sam…

Se fue y le lance una última mirada suplicante, antes de que Carly se acercara a mí, trate de evadirla volteándome y tratando de caminar lejos, pero ella me agarro por la muñeca y me izo voltearme hacia ella diciendo:

-Sam, tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.-Dije orgullosamente.

-Por favor Sam, se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero entiéndeme, no fue fácil tragarme eso… digo, yo quiero a Freddie como a un hermano, y como siempre te veo lastimarlo, temí que le hicieras algo. **(N.A: Si Carly eres buena e inocente. Todos te creemos. ¬¬)**

-Y por eso tenía que hacerme sentir como basura comparada contigo? Decirme que no merezco a Freddie igual que tú? Carly eso me dolió muchísimo…

-Pero de verdad lo lamento Sam…, de verdad estoy muy arrepentida…-Y pude leer en sus ojos que rea verdad…

-Debes de estarlo,-Y suspirando añadí- Pero te perdono…

-Enserio-Dijo encantada Carly.

Asentí…

-Mejores amigas?-Pregunto abriendo las brazos.

-Para siempre- Dije abrazándola.

Detrás del hombro pude ver a Freddie sonriendo, sip, gran asunto con los chicos de AV club…

* * *

**HOOOOLAAAAA..!**

**En el pasado capiyulo tuve 15 REVIEWS genial no..?**

**Asi que como estab tan feliz decidi contestarlos…**

**Aqu van:**

**xxXkmiXxx****:Gracias..! Yo siempre habia querido ese premio..! jejeje pornto te enteraras que sacan…**

**jmfawkes:Gracias por devolverte para felicitarme..! XD **

**Paola Seddie****: PAOOOLLAAA.! No me importa que te vea casi a diario te voy a coontestar..! Gracias x el review corazón te quiero muchotototote..! Yo quería atropellar a Carly como te había dicho, pero me pareció algo grosero asi que tuve que recinciliarlas.. ¬¬ jejeje. Buu no tuve mi baile de treceanera jejeje pero bueno.. muchas fracias ocrazon y dejamo otro review..! Seddie FTW..!**

**aiime****:Te juro que yo tambien queria llorar cuendo lo escribi, jejeje.**

**zabiyill****:Gracias por la mananitas zabiyill..! cuidate..!**

**sakuritaloves27: Gracias..! wuu al fin encuentro a alguien con 13, la mayora de las que conozco tienen o 12 o alguna 14 pero no hay muchas con 13…**

**aleee: A mi tambien me da mucha colera Carly ¬¬**

**judith-kurosaki-kuchiki****: Jejeje muchas gracias x su triple review..!**

**Judith:Jajaja no te entendí nada con lo de las parejas del anime pero luego un amigo me ilumino.**

**Erika: Nop, Caly no se merece para nada a Freddie.. ¬¬ **

**Alex:Gracias x los consejos..! **

**Erika/Alex: deberían ayudarle a Judith.. no sean malos con ella…**

**Judith/Alex/Erika :Adios niños..! pórtense mal..!**

**dalpolel****:Graciias..!**

**KarlaRockAngel****:Gracias!**

**Lalala: Jejeje te sorprendi verdad..? jajaja pero gracias x leer..!**

**Cami:Jjeje si si lo note, espero poder editar tooodo el fic en estas vacaciones…**

**vico1996:Muchas muchas gracias..!**

**Caro:Que bueno que te aya gustado..!**

**Ii eso fue todo… jejej dudo que en todos los capítulos haga esto, pero esque estaba tan feliz por mi 15 reviews que tuve que hacerlo**

**Espero actualizar pronto, pero déjenme porfa ideas x no se me ocurren muchas cosas…**

**Dejenme review..! POR QUE.? Bueno pues, x q me haría feliz.? Es una buena razón no..?**

**PD:Si no actualizo antes del 24 de diciembre dudo que pueda actualiza en vacaciones, x q mi para me visita y voy a estar con el, pero nunca se sabe..!**

**De todas maderas intere darme un tiempo para corregir las faltas de ortografía de este fic…**

**Por fa, porfa.! Un review..?**

**Jejeje**

_Dannie_


	12. Cinderella

**Capitulo 12**

**iBabies**

**Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

Despues de llegar de la escuela, Freddie y yo vimos la tele un rato, cuidamos a los bebes y hablamos.

Era nuestro segundo dia como novios oficiales, y nos la estábamos pasando muy bien.

Cuando se izo tarde, nos fuimos a dormir, sin embargo yo no quería dormir sola, asiq ue de nuevo me fui al cuarto de Freddie a dormir.

Despues de un rato de estar recistados sin decir nada en su cama Freddie se volteo hacia mi me dio un beso en la frente y murmuro:

—Buenas noches princesa Puckett.

—Deja de decirme princesa…—Me queje, aunque en realidad me encantaba ese pequeno apodo.

—Como quieras cenicienta…

—Quien? — Dije confusamente..

—Sam, no me digas que no te sabes el cuento de cenicienta…

—Bueno Freddie mi mama no es exactamente la persona que le cunta cuentos de hadas a los ninos…

Se quedo pensativo un rato y después me dijo:

—Quieres que te la cuente?

Asenti y pasando un brazo por mi cintura y acercando mi cabeza a su pecho empezó:

—"_El padre de Cenicienta, un hombre bueno y bondadoso, se caso un día con una mujer que tenía dos hijas, la madrastra y las hijas eran, muy muy malas y siemp_-

—Menudo gusto para escoger a la familia… — Resople…

—Dejame seguir Sam…

— "_Eran muy malas y cuando el padre de Cenicienta murió, siempre la obligaban a trabajar y limpiar la casa donde ellas vivían_, _un día, el príncipe del pueblo decidió hacer un baile para elegir con que mujer se casaría…"_

—Menuda forma de escoger esposa…

Freddie abrió la boca para contestarme pero luego simplemente rodo los ojos y sigui con la historia…

—"_Mientras que Cenicienta se quedaba en casa a limpiar, la madrastra y sus hijas anacudían al baile, Cenicienta lloraba porque no la dejaban ir, _m_ientras la pobre Cenicienta lloraba, apareció su hada madrina_"

—O sea que según mi maestra de quinto grado, Harry Potter no es real pero las hadas madrinas si?

—Sam…

—Ya esta bien sigue…

—"_El hada madrina mando a las ratas de la casa a crear un hermoso vestido para Cenicienta"_

—RATAS! Pero que no cenicienta limpiaba como poseída? Pfff, al parecer no hacia un buen trabajo que dijamos…

—Es un cuento Sam…

—"_La hada madrina de una calabaza creó un carruaje y hizo parecer a Cenicienta una princesa, pero le advirtió algo, el hechizo acababa a las 12 en punto de la noche"_

—Pff, pero si a esa hora empieza la diversión…

—"_Cuando Cenicienta llego al baile, el príncipe se enamoro de ella y bailaron toda la noche-"_

—Claro si por toda la noche te refieres a "Hasta las 12…"

—"_Pero de repente sonó la campana de las 9 y Cenicienta se tuvo que ir corriendo, pero justo en las escaleras se le cayó su zapato de cristal"_

—Zapato de cristal? No creo que haya bailado muy comoda que digamos…

_—"El príncipe, tan enamorado como estaba hizo que cada mujer de su reino se probara el zapatito de cristal…"_

—Dios mio… que higienico…

—"_La familia de Cenicienta se probo el zapato, pero no la dejaban a ella"_

—Estaran feas pero no son tan tontas…

—"_Entonces el encargado ve a Cenicienta…"_

—Mira tu la suerte de esta…

—"_Cenicienta se probo el zapato y le quedo a la perfección, el príncipe se caso con ella y vivieron felices para siempre, fin"_

—Que nadie mas en el renio calzaba igual que ella?

—Sam…

—Lo lamento Freddie, gracias por contarme el cuento, eres el mejor—Dije dándole un beso…

—A dormir princesa….

—Hasta mañana mi príncipe

* * *

**…No se que es esto...**

**Pero queria actualizar por que estoy a punto de iniciar semestrales, y pues no voy a poder actualizar pronto.**

**Ademas estoy sumida en el bloqueo y esto surguio cuando estab en la escuela hablando con Paola Seddie de que ponerle a mi historia, cuando empezamos a hablar de nuestra maestra de quinto que me caia gorda x que decia que no le gustaba Harry Potter x que no era de verdad entonces yo siempre decia "Claro pero la Cenicienta esta llena de sentido" esntonces me puse a ver las incoerencias de cenicienta y esto nacio...**

**Jajaja medio confusa mi explicacion no?**

**Bueeeeno...**

**Los invito a leer mi perfil, me tarde mucho haciendolo pero ya esta completo :D**

**Por favor DEJENME UN REVIEW!**

**como pase mi meta de los 50 ahora tengo la de 100 pero no estoy segura de poder alcanzarla...**

**Los reviews me hacen feeelizzzz... La felicidad me saca del blouqeo..**

**Les estoy ROGANDO por un review...**

**Jejeje bueno espero actualizar pronto...! **

**pd:Pasen a mi nueva historia iBroke the code y ami Drabble iMiss you...**

**pd2: dejenme un review..!**

**Jajaja**

**Dannie**


	13. Today Was a Fairy Tale

**iBabies**

**Capitulo 13**

**Por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

**Sam POV.**

Hoy era el dia, Freddie y yo tendrimos nuestra primera cita.

Estaba todo fríamente calculado… Mas o menos. Spencer y Carly se habían ofrecido a cuidar a los bebes mientras Freddie y yo íbamos a nuestra primera cita, mis expectativas eran altas.

La cita era a las 6 y en ese momento eran las 3:48 asiq ue decidi que era hora de empezar a arreglarme. Lo se… Yo Samantha Puckett me empeze a areglar con 2 horas de anticipo… Extrano no? Bueno pues esuqe en verdad quiero lucir bien para Freddie…

"_Ok… Mi ropa es horrible… no puedo ir con eso a mi cita con Freddie…"_ Pense

Despues de un rato de batallar conmigo misma decidi ir al departamento de Carly para que ella me ayudara…

―Caaarly…!

Carly bajo rápidamente las escaleras, y me dijo:

―Sam? No deberías estar areglandote para tu cita con Freddie?

―Sobre eso…―Baje la mirada apenada― No se que ponerme…

Carly se acerco hacia mi con una sonrisita burlona y apretándome las mejillas dijo:

―La pequeña Sammy no sabe que ponewse pawa su cita con Fweddie?

Le diriji una mirada asesina y comprendiendo que de veradad estaba nerviosa me dijo:

―Ok, OK, vamos arriba, de seguro tengo algo que te sirva.

―Nada rosa, faldas o vestidos…

―Acabas de eliminar ¾ de mi guardarropa― Comento Carly mientras sibiamos la escalera.

Estubimos un rato buscando "La perfecta vestimenta para mi cita con Freddie" lo que fue algo muy difícil por que bueno…

Yo no quería algo muy de nina pero tampoco quería vestirme como todos los días pero tampoco quería que pareciera que me estaba esforzando demasiado si no que quería que se notara que me había esforzado para verme bien pero que no era una de esas chicas superficiales que lo único que les importa es como se ven y si sus unas combinan con su ropa y su maquillaje y zapatos, además no quería usar ni vestidos ni faldas ni cosas brillantes o demasiado llamativas pero tampoco quería usar un pantalón común y corriente o algo demasiado simple que pareciera denotar que no me importaba como me veía en nuestras citas lo que en realidad no debería importarme pero si me importaba por que quería que Fredeie supiera que de verdad me importaba nuestra relación pero no de una manera superficial, además no me gusta el negro…

Que tan difícil es eso?

Despues de media hora de buscar encontré el vestuario perfencto no era muy de femenino pero tampoco estaba sarrapastroso ni nada por el estilo era… Perfecto para mi.

Despues de vestirme empeze a arreglar mi cabello dejándolo un poco mas rizado de lo normal y poniéndole un pequeño broche…

Carly me puso un maquillaje ligero y después de un rato estuve lista…

Media hora antes de las 6. Tal vez exagere un poquito…

Ok, estaba muy segura de que me veía bien pero eso no me quitaba los nervios.

Carly y yo estuvimos viendo Girly Cow en su habiatcion mientras se hacian las 6, en realidad cada no se… 10 minutos yo volteaba a ver el reloj que en realidad no parecía avanzar muy rápido que digamos.

De repente el reloj dio las tan esperadas 6 y el timbre sono segundos después…

Carly bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras yo contaba respitaciones…

_Dios mio…_ Cuando me converti en una niña?

―Sam! Llego Freddie! ―Grito Carly desde el piso de abajo. Tome una ultima respiración y baje las escarleras.

Freddie y yo le dimos instrucciones especificas a Carly y Spencer de cómo cuidar a los gemelos y acto seguido Freddie me tomo de la mano y salimos de ahí juntos.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de Bushwell Freddie se acerco hacia mi y me suurro en la oreja:

―Me darias un puñetazo si digo que te vez hermosa?

―Nop…

―Pues te vez hermosa…

―Tu no te vez tan mal zopenco…

Freddie me dio un beso en la mejilla y después de un rato de caminar sin rumbo alguno gijo:

―Entonces a donde quieres ir?

―Que te parece… al cine? ―Sugeri

― Genial y podemos ver…

―No Freddie, no vamos a ver "Redes Sociales" ―Lo interrumpi intuyendo lo que diría.

―Ahhh… bueno entonces tu elige― Dijo algo triste.

― No se… como que quiero ver Enredados pero también Narnia…

Despues de pensárselo un rato Freddie dijo:

―Y si vemos Tron?

―Cuantas películas nerds puede aver en un solo cine al mismo tiempo? ―Me burle― Pero esta bien, veamos Tron

Cuando entramos al cine Freddie me compro toda la comida que quise, y con toda me refiero a toda, palomitas, dulces, refresco… en fin, creo que tal vez fue demasiada comida, incluso para mi.

La película transcurrió sin percances y cuando se termino Freddie y yo decidimos caminar hasta su apartamento para que se nos bajara la comida.

El trayecto transcurrió en silencio, con ocasionales bromas, sonrisas y risas, a medio camino comenzó a llover un poco hasta que después de un rato la lluvia arrecio emapandonos a Freddie y a mi, cuando estab a punto de empezar a coorer para evitar mojarme todavía mas _(Si es que eso era posible)_Freddie me tomo por la muneca acercándome hacia el susurro en mi oído:

―Sam, sabes cual es la cosa mas cliché que se puede hacer bajo la lluvia.

―Bailar?

―Nop, besarse― Me corrigio con una sonrisa.

―Eso es muy cliche―Dije, el bajo la murada decepcionado asiq ue agrege―Pero no dejes que eso te detenga

Con una sonrisa se acerco a mi y me dio un sueve y tieno veso en los labios, cuando la nesidad de aire fui imposible de ignorar nos separamos y seguimos nuestro camino hacia Bushwell Plaza.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al edificio entramos al departamento de Carly para buscar a los bebes y encontramos que todo estaba hecho un desastre pero que los bebes estaban dormidos igual que Carly y Spencer quienes estaban en el sofá y el suelo respectivamente.

―Creo que nos les fue muy fácil que digamos. ―Comento Freddie.

―Bueno, por lo menos sobrevivieron.

Tomamos a los bebes y nos dirijimos al departamento de Freddie donde después de dejar a los bebes en su cun, el se fue a su cuarto y yo al de vistas para ponernos ropa seca.

Decidi ponerme una pijama ya que en realidad ya era de noche.

Cuando Sali Freddie ya estaba en la sala viendo la tele me sente junto a el y puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras el me rodeaba con los brazos.

Despues de un rato me quede medio dormida sobre Freddie, y antes de caer en el sueno definitico sentí como me cargo hasta que lo que, supuse seria su cuarto y me daba un beso en la frente murmurando:

―Buenas noches princesa Puckett.

Cine, Lluvia, besos… Que mas pude haber pedido…?

Sin duda hoy fue como un cuento de hadas.

* * *

**Ok se que dije que no iba a actualizar por eso de los semestrales pero en realidad todavía no los empiezo y me di cuenta de algo:**

**HOY IBABIES CUMPLE 6 MESES…! WWOOOOOOOO…!**

**JAJAJA Estoy muy feliz por eso, muchas gracias x haverme acompañado en estos 6 meses de mis ocurrecias, locuras y con mi obsesion por seddie…**

**Lo de la lluvia... no pude evitarlo digo.. es una hermoso cliche...! . **

**Ahora si, si los tontos examenes consumen mi tiempo no habra actualizacion...hasta como el Jueves 17 o mas...**

**Jajaja se que la explicacion de Sam sobre su vestuario estuvoi confusa pero ese era el punto.**

**PD: unas rapidas respuestas algunos reviews**

**Seddie100: Bueno…uhh dudo que conzcas mi escuela pues vivo en Guanajuato pero pegadito a Michoacan pero en realidad no estoy segura si debería contestarte lo de donde voy a la escuela asi que lo hare… pero no lo hare, voy a la escuela en michoacan a una de las escuelas de las HPSSC**

**seddiie001:Si, enrealida en cuanto a como escribo si soy algo insegura, a mi también me gustaría ser amigas, si necesitas algún dia alguien con quien hablar no dudes en agregame, mi correo es: dany_princesstar_8 y despues va el _Arroba hotmail punto com _pero esq fanfiction no me deja poner esa clase de links.. agremame en serio me encantaria hablar contigo :D**

**Cuidense y dejen un review..! recuerden que el el 6 mesversario del fic..**

**Dannie**


	14. Running Away

**Capitulo 15**

**iBabies**

**por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

**HooFolaaaFa! **

**Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar!**

**Espero que no estén molestos conmigo…**

**Ademas les recomiendo que si quieren mientras leen este capitulo escuchen Running away de AM...**

**Sin mas preámbulos el capitulo!**

**Sam POV.**

* * *

Mire hacia arriba en la obscuridad del cuarto de Freddie, voltee hacia el reloj para comprobar que hora era, genial, ya eran las 2 de la mañana y yo estaba aquí de insomne.

Al llegar del parque yo estaba muy cansada, pero hey, ustedes creen que teniendo dos bebes que lloran todo el dia yo iba a poder descansar. Si, no?

Pues no.

En cuanto llegamos Emily comenzó a llorar. A todo pulmon.

Al parecer estaba indignada por haver dejado que la "secuestraran"

Mmmm… Bien. Entonces Freddie me había dicho que me podía ir a dormir un rato y que el cuidaría de Emily.

No objete mucho.

Cuando me había levantado Freddie estaba en el sofá y los bebes plácidamente dormidos en sus cunas.

Despues de un rato Freddie y yo nos habíamos ido a dormir.

El problema era que yo ya no tenia sueno y el había caído rendido como roca.

Y heme aquí.

De insomne.

―Freddie, no puedo dormir― Me queje ante la obscuridad.

―Que quiieres que yo aaawaaa… ―Murmuro somnoliento.

―Hasme dormir. ―Demande.

―Ni que fuera Morfeo.

―Pero al menos puedes interntarlo no…?

―Te hablare de algo técnico, tal vez eso funcione―Sugirio. ―Mira quiero un nuevo nintendo, se llama nintendo 3Ds es una videoconsola portátil de la multinacional de origen japonés, Nintendo, para videojuegos y multimedia, que podrá reproducir imágenes en 3D estereoscópicas sin la necesidad de utilizar gafas Aparte de su capacidad para mostrar imágenes en 3D, también incluye juegos de realidad aumentada y se puede disfrutar de películas en 3D. y…

―Freddie eso no funciona―Interrumpi.

Despues de pensarlo un rato dijo:

―Te contaria un cuento pero tengo mucho sueno para pensar en uno.

―Cantame una nana.

―Yo? Que va, canto muy mal además… ―Se interrumpió por un momento pero depues comenzó a tararear una canción que me era conocida, pero que no terminaba de situar.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida lo recordé de pronto.

―Tu tenias esa canción cuando nos besamos! ―Exclame.

―Me hubiera sentido ofendido si no la hubieras recordado Princesa Puckett.

―Quien la canta?

―AM

No crei conocerlos asi que negué con la cabeza.

―No son un grupo muy conocido, además, tu sabes que no me gustan las cosas comunes―Sonrei, sabiendo que se refería a mi.

El siguion tarareando la canción, nuestra canción, hasta que yo cai en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**HOOOOLAAA!**

**Lamento qeu sea corto! pero se me ocurrio derepente!**

**Por cierto para quien no lo sepa, Morfeo es el Dios del sueno, caer en los brazos de Morfeo, significa quedarte dormida.**

**Quien mas esta emocionado con iOMG..! yo lo estoy! Y mucho! Estoy trabajando en un fic de iOMG, no se si será un One-Shot o tal vez tenga 2 o tres capittulos**

**Estoy trabajando en la traducción del capitulo de If You Were Me. Y el capitulo de iBroke the code no debe de tardar tanto. (espero)**

**Queridos estoy en exámenes pero eso no impide a mis maestros dejarme tarea a los estúpido…. Asi que por eso las actualizaciones tardan mas… Pff la escuela es horrible.**

**Faltan 10 reviews para los 100! **

**Quedan dos capítulos de este fic. Amos ya están escritos. Depende de sus reviews… (y de la compasión que me tengan mis maestros) para que yo los suba!**

_Travesura realizada, nox_

_Dannie_


	15. Monday

**iBabies**

**Capitulo 16: Lunes**

**Por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

**Este es el capitul final, se los explico abajo.**

* * *

**San POV.**

Nuevamente lunes por la mañana. Aun odiaba las mañanas de los lunes. Otro fin de semana llena de boberías y diversión con Freddie, además de días de cansansio y noches de inmsomnio con los gemelos, se había terminado y necesitaba alistarme para la escuela.

Me di la vuelta y no vi a Freddie junto a mi en su cama asi que saly y lo enfontre sentado en el sofa con Emily en brazos.

Freddie y yo fuimos a la cocina para darle un biberon a los gemelos. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y le sonreí inocentemente a Freddie, que, rodando los ojos, comenzó a preparar el los biberones.

― ¿Por qué tan callada? ― Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Senti las lagrimas comenzando a llenar mis ojos y desvie la vista hacia el suelo..

―Es Lunes, tu sabes cuanto odio los lunes. ― Murmuré rehusándome a mirarle. Le escuché suspirar.

Despues de alimentar a los bebes y desayunar nosotros, nos fuimos a la escuela.

.

.

.

Al entrar al salón, esperamos a que llegaran los demás y después el maestro nos llamó la atencion.

―Felicitaciones por sobrevivir dos semanas con los bebés. Espero que se hayan tomado en serio el proyecto porque en unos minutos los llamaremos, pareja por pareja y conectaremos los muñecos a la computadora para que puedan generar sus notas. Si le hicieron algo a sus bebés.", entonces será mejor que lo confiesen antes que el muñeco lo haga por ustedes. ―nos dijo seriamente.

―Mick y Amber. ―Dijo llamando a la primera pareja.

―Mmm… todo bien, lloro demasiado el primer dia, que suecedio.

―Es que no sabia que hacer―Respondio Amber, apendada.

―Bueno, es normal, tiene un A-. Vayan a tirarla a la caja.

―A que se refiere con TIRARLA a la caja―Dijo amber, escandalizada. ―Es una pequeña niña, no puede simplemente lanzarla a la caja, necesita su mantilla y su jirafa de peluche y este es su pijama preferido…" Decia Amber sacando las cosas de su mochila, mientras Mick la observaba, entre divertido y preocupado, tener su pequeña crisis.

―Señorita Millington ...es un muñeco. Lo sabe, ¿verdad? ― preguntó lentamente, debatiendo si debía llamar al psicólogo de la escuela por ayuda.

―No, no es un simple muñeco, tiene nombre, su nombre es Elizabeth Millington y era nuestra pequeña niña así que apreciaría que la trate con respeto." Mick le puso, la mano en un homro a Amber, inseguro de que hacer para calmarla.

Amber envolvió a Elizabeth en una manta y fue a dejarla en una de las cajas. Gentilmente besó su cabeza y suavemente dijo 'Adios' mientras se alejaba.

El maestro fue pareja por pareja, llamando a los estudiantes al frente para recibir sus notas. Algunas confesaron haber olvidado el muñeco en el auto, o dejarlo caer, pero aun nada terrible. La mayoria de las personas obtenian A y B.

―Fredward Benson y Samantha Puckett―Freddie y yo suspiramos al oir nustros nombres completos, y nos acercamos hacia la mesa del professor, entregandole al bebe.

―Se ve bien, muy bien. Con la excepción de un patrón de sueño interrumpido, lo cual parece haberle causado algo de estrés. ¿Podrian explicarlo? ― preguntó el professor.

―Emhh… lo que pasa es que ese dia me tropeze y tire varias cazuelas de la cocina a la mitad de la noche, por lo que Freddie despertó. ―Menti.

―Ah… bueno―Asintio el profesor tomando nota. ―Por lo demás lo veo perfecto. Y además como ustedes tuvieron gemelos, supongo que en realidad un pequeño incidente no es problema, les dare una A+.

Escuché algunos gruñidos a nuestras espaldas, pero no me importó. Freddie se inclinó y me besó la cabeza y anbos tomamos a un bebe cada uno.

―Ahora vayan a tirar…perdón, discúlpenme. Por favor, acérquense a las cajas y amorosamente recuesten a su pequeño ángel si son tan amables. Si necesitan un minuto para despedirse, por favor sean libres de hacerlo…― dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba a Amber.

Lo envolví con su mantilla y sentí una lágrima cayendo por mi mejilla mientras acomodaba su cuerpecito en la caja. Freddie me paso el brazo por los hombros miestras volvíamos a nuestros lugares.

"¿Qué tienen los chicos con estos muñecos? Tómense un respiro." Dijo intrigado el maestro.

Al terminar de calificar las clases siguieron normales y aunque los amestros notaron que todos andábamos deprimidos no dijeron nada.

.

.

.

Caminamos a casa con Carly y entramos a su apartamento, reviviendo nuestra vieja rutina.

―Que les pasa chicos. ―Pregunto Carly después de un rato de silencio sepulcral.

―Nada―Respondimos simultanemente.

Despues de un rato reacciono.

―Ha… están tristes por que los quitaron a sus munecos, ―Comento, liuego sonrio ingeniosamente y dijo. ―Bueno en el estudio de iCarly ahí algo los creo, los hara felices, por que no suben a ver?

Freddie y yo cruamos una mirana de extranesa pero subimos de todas maneras.

Junto a su laptop, había un álbum, con las letras E y F en la portada, dentro había muchas fotos de los bebes, que supuse Carly había tomado el dia que los cuidaron ella y Spencer.

Freddie tomo el álbum de mis manos y lo empezó a ver el, sonriendo con cada foto.

―Es presioso no crees, ―Comente en voz baja.

―Lo es―Me dijo rodeándome con sus brazos. Después de un silencio murmuro―Te amo Sam… Quiero decir, que te quiero mucho mucho… ―Me rei ante su corrección, sabia que el no quería decirme las cosas tan rápido por temor a que yo reaccionara mal, pero yo también lo amaba, a pesar del poco tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos.

―Yo también te amo, osea que te quiero mucho, mucho. ―Le repondi con una sonrisa, parándome de ppuntitas y plantándole un suave beso en los labios.

Agarrados de la mano bajamos las escales miestras yo sostenía contra mi pecho el libro que contenía uno de mis mas preciados recuerdos de toda la vida.

**F**_**i**_n**.**

* * *

**Aunque soy partidaria del "Levan una semana! NO se aman" SAM Y FREDDIE SON DIFERENTES.**

**Ven todas las parejas que fui poniendo a lo largo de fic? Mick y Amber son de 'House of Anubis' Jack y Victoria de 'Memorias de Idhun' y Daniela y Eduardo son yo y mi AMIGO Eddy, en realidad el me ayuda cada que estoy en bloqueo asiq ue le dije que lo pondría en esta historia. **

**PASAMOS LOS 100! SABEN CUANTO SON 100! SON MAS DE 90 PERO MENOS DE 200! Hasta el momento hay 104 y quiero agradecer a **Glaadiiz **por que me dejo 3 reviews para ayudarme a completar los 100… y no solo eso! Llegar a 101! Hahah Gracias Glaadiiz, te voy a amar por siempre!**

**Awww… este fue el final, se que dije que faltaban dos capítulos pero no me gustaba como quedaban asi que decidi mezclarlos para formar uno mas grande. O uno mas interesante. O como dirían los incultos de mi escuela 'Mas mejor'**

**Este fic es la primera cosa que no dejo a medias y en lo que encontré lo que me gusta. **

**Quiero agradecer a cada persona que alguna vez dejo un review o favoriteo o alerteo o leyó o solo cliqueo esta historia.**

**A todos les quiero decir solo una cosa mas: Los amare por siempre.**

**Travesura realizada, nox.**

**Dannie**


End file.
